Denied
by Aurora-Kayd
Summary: A sequel to Obstruction. More fun at the pair's expence. VincentCid. Rated for SLASH and light smex.


**Title:** Denied  
**Author:** Arora-Kayd  
**Beta:** Point-Earedpain  
**Disclaimer:** I own plushies, and keychains, but not the characters.  
**Summary:** A sequel to Obstruction. More fun at the pair's expence.  
**Rating: **M, for slash and light smex.

* * *

They finally_, finally_, had some guaranteed alone-time. Cid wasn't about to waste it. The threat had been neutralized and everyone had returned home. The _Sierra_ was parked and devoid of crew, save for one frustrated pilot and a dark haired gunman. As soon as they were in the captains quarters, Cid had uttered a husky, "Where were we?" and proceeded to maneuver Vincent back into the same position he had been in at the hotel: arms held just above his head by Cid's left hand while the right began unbuttoning Vincent's shirt. Cid sucked and nipped at Vincent's neck, reveling in the sounds he was making as Cid's hand traveled over his newly exposed chest.

Cid pressed himself against Vincent, shoving a knee between Vincent's legs. His lips moved to cover Vincent's and soon parted in response to Vincent's prodding. Their kiss continued until they began grinding against each other and Cid's hand began making it's way downwards from the spot it had found on the small of Vincent's back.

"Cid, let me touch you," Vincent managed, slightly breathless and speech accented by a small hiss. "Please." Cid complied and found himself pushed backwards to the bed as Vincent immediately took control. He was relieved of the welder's jacket around his waist and his blue shirt before landing in the middle of the decently sized bed. Vincent took but a moment to lose his own shirt before pouncing on the blond. It was his turn to let his hands roam, the juxtaposition of his warm human hand and cool claw sending shivers all over Cid's body. Vincent's mouth was just as active, nipping at lips, ears, neck and chest.

Cid buried his hands in the softness of Vincent's hair as poorly restrained grunts and moans escaped him. Vincent let out a purr at the noises and moved downwards, his hands beginning to unbuckle Cid's pants. Cid's breath hitched in anticipation and he lifted his hips. Khaki cargo pants found themselves in a heap near the two sets of boots that had been shed earlier.

Vincent began kissing just above the line of Cid's boxers before he deftly removed them as well. Cid's grip in Vincent's hair tightened as he felt warm breath brush over his length. It was quickly replaced by a wet heat and all thoughts and feelings centered in his groin.

Vincent's technique was impeccable and Cid's hips were only restrained by a firm grip. The pilot was far too worked up to last long, but neither minded. They had nothing planned for the next day and a half. It wasn't long until he tensed briefly before his release spread through him accompanied by a low moan that vaguely resembled Vincent's name. After a moment Vincent moved up to kiss Cid, mouth still harboring a hint of Cid's release.

"Goddamn, Vincent," Cid sighed, eyes closed, as Vincent lay down on top of him. Vincent smiled, chin resting on arms folded across the broad chest.

"Hmm," Vincent's smile widened at the praise. They stayed that way for a moment, Cid getting his breathing back to normal before Vincent piped up again, "Ready?" Cid's eyes snapped open, a sly grin spreading across his features.

"Oh yeah." There was no elaboration needed and Vincent propped himself above Cid once more. Cid's hands moved downward to work on Vincent's belts. The brunet's eyes closed briefly and he let out a small moan when one of Cid's hands "accidentally" slipped off a buckle. He leaned in, intent on another deep kiss.

A PHS went off, sound slightly muffled by the fabric of one of Cid's pockets, quickly switching to the "urgent call" ring.

Cid's scream could be heard through out the ship, and even by some of the creatures roaming around outside.

* * *

It was a sullen Vincent and a pissed-off Cid, seething with barely controlled contempt, who greeted the members of AVALANCHE as they met once more on the deck of the _Sierra_.

"That's a nasty twitch you've developed, Cid. You ok?" Cloud asked, staring concernedly at the pilot. The tick only worsened. At the lack of response Cloud continued, "You should relax more, take some time off." That was it, Cid snapped.

"Strife, if you don't shut your gorram mouth, I swear to God and ShinRa-loving Hell, I _will_ kill you." Cloud shot a glance towards Vincent, hoping he could enlighten him as to the cause of Cid's anger, and cowered slightly at the icy fury in the gunman's eyes. He let out a small cough and quickly changed the subject.


End file.
